


Правило менестрелей

by shepofships



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Архидемон пал, Алистер благополучно коронован, но леди Кусланд вовсе не становится королевой или канцлером, а отправляется добивать порождений тьмы, безнаказанно гуляющих по Ферелдену. Не нашедший в себе сил остановить её (и, похоже, неужесточённый) Алистер пишет письма. Или, по крайней мере, пытается :)





	Правило менестрелей

Менестрели всегда воспевают тех, кто добился признания кровью — своей или чужой, не так уж важно, по сути. Если не кровью, то страданиями, тяготами, преодолением препятствий, ломающих так, как не могли бы сломить иные войны. Эту истину Алистер уяснил ещё в далёком и не самом безоблачном детстве. Эрл Эамон едва бы порадовался подарку, украденному у торговца, сколь бы богато украшенным он ни был. Вот гнездо с беззащитно пищащими птенцами, собственноручно возвращённое Алистером в нишу над дворцовой дверью — это совсем другое дело, и вовсе неважно, что оно никак не тянет на искусную поделку или венок из одуванчиков.

Может, поэтому молодой король Ферелдена не удивился той славе, что свалилась на него после коронации — славе не повелителя, но Серого Стража. «Доброго вечера, Ваше Величество» звучало в чужих устах на редкость естественно. Что бы он ни говорил, а знание, что рано или поздно ему придется вспомнить о текущей в венах крови Мэрика и взять в руки власть, было с ним всегда. Убийство Архидемона, не обернувшееся, вопреки ожиданиям, скорой смертью, тоже сыграло не последнюю — а может, и главную? — роль. Схлынувший с королевства Мор пробудил в народе подзабытое чувство надежды, и ферелденцы были искренне преданы тем, кто отправил восставшего Древнего Бога в небытие. «Будь их воля, — думает Алистер, вертя в пальцах перо, — и они бы с готовностью подняли меня на руках, ликуя и чествуя». 

Всё это, разумеется, не означало, что он оказался готов. Искусство политики не переставало быть пусть и не совсем дремучим, но всё-таки тёмным лесом. На его счастье, Эамон не спешил напоминать о безобразных сценах, что устраивал Алистер в недавнем детстве, и охотно предоставил свою помощь. Было в этом что-то в корне неправильное. Или как раз таки правильное, если учитывать, что всю свою жизнь Алистер прятался за спинами других, проявляя если не незавидную бесхарактерность, то откровенную трусость?.. 

Спина леди Кусланд, прикрывавшая его долгий год странствий, в последний раз мелькнула перед его глазами четыре месяца назад. 

…Выдохнув, он отбрасывает перо — на светлом дереве стола небрежным росчерком ложится чернильная линия. Скомкав пергамент, Алистер смахивает его на пол, и без того усеянный бумагами. Глупая, бессмысленная затея. С чего он вообще взял, что до неё дойдет какое-то послание? К тому же, написанное столь безыскусным слогом…

Она покинула его сразу после победы. Лишь улыбнулась на неловкое предложение остаться при дворе — да и сбежала из замка, заявив, что сейчас у Серых Стражей как никогда много дел. Но когда их было мало? Её будто бы ничуть не волновало, что война окончена, и остальное — лишь дело времени. Ей не хотелось сидеть на месте до тех пор, пока каждый из противников не будет загнан обратно на Глубинные тропы — как не хотелось оставаться при нём канцлером, и Алистер боялся, что дело вовсе не в порождениях тьмы, торопливо сбивавшихся в стаи. Было ли в его подозрениях что-то, кроме обиды? Он боялся ответа на этот вопрос.

Её улыбка всё ещё стояла у него перед глазами.

Ему лгали — он знал это так же хорошо, как собственное имя, — что леди Кусланд видели близ разорённого Лотеринга. Знал — и всё равно мчался, теряя сапоги. Потом Винн, сжалившись, сообщила, что виделась с ней в Амарантайне. Алистер злился, слушая рассказы про обветренную морским ветром кожу, про вечно пьяного Огрена, неизвестным образом воссоединившегося с командором, про других её спутников — в том числе, отпрыске Хоу, — злился и не понимал. На смену злости приходила смешанная с обидой тоска, на смену ей — нелепая надежда, и тогда Алистер начинал писать письма, бессмысленные и путаные, как речь захмелевшего селянина. Ни одно из них так и не достигло конечных строк и, уж тем более, отправления. Куда? В неизвестность? Именно там путешествовала его боевая подруга. 

Он проклинал себя за то, что не предложил ей править вместе — вот так, просто: «Будешь моей королевой?..»; что не приносил больше сорванных в церковных двориках роз; что оказался несведущим в отношениях дураком, раз позволил ей уйти, так и не дождавшись определённости. Улавливая загадочным женским чутьём его размышления касательно дележа трона, Анора не раз предлагала свою кандидатуру, настаивала, намекала на необходимость появления наследника, старательно пропуская мимо ушей все неласковые фразы, что Алистер неизменно отпускал в её сторону. Вскоре она сдалась, не забыв его отчитать; общий смысл её речи сводился к словам «Ты глупец». «Глупец», — охотно соглашался с этим молодой король.

Вопреки опасениям, эрл Эамон открыто одобрял его отказ.

…За окном светает. Совсем скоро должны закричать первые петухи, а это означает, что он порядком засиделся. Обведя взглядом захламлённый макулатурой кабинет, Алистер поднимается на ноги. Болят веки и ноет спина, словно напоминая, что короли стареют чуть быстрее людей, не обременённых властью. Впрочем, чего он не боится, так это старости — она не наступит, хочется ему того или нет. Если, конечно, труды Авернуса, поставленные на гуманные рельсы, не начнут приносить плоды.

— Ваше Высочество, — обращается к нему тот. — Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но к вам гостья. Я напомнил ей, что время уже позднее, а вы, к тому же, заняты, но она настаивала. Вы же знаете, как может быть упряма леди Кусланд, да и…

Алистеру требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать смысл сказанного. Он не дослушивает.

Происходящее живо напоминает ему те сны, что видятся под самое утро: ирреальные и зыбкие, они повествуют о дне, в котором его подруга вдруг возвращается из своего бесконечного похода против порождений тьмы, проходит в его покои, устало падает в кресло, забывая снять сапоги и плащ… и улыбается. Кротко и ласково, как улыбалась в тени деревьев, когда он, обмирая, дарил ей лотерингскую розу. Но грёзы тают с наступлением рассвета. Быть может, он задремал за столом? Куда более вероятный исход…

Ступени лестницы он преодолевает вдвое быстрее обычного.

Леди Кусланд так и стоит в приёмной зале, словно безродный селянин, пришедший с прошением к повелителю. Скользнув в тень, Алистер жадно скользит по ней взглядом. Выбеленные солнцем волосы стали заметно длиннее, достигнув основания шеи; на сгибе локтя — потрёпанный временем дорожный плащ; сапоги — те самые, что когда-то смастерил Вэйд — основательно стоптались. Даже одежда ничем не отличается от той, что была на ней в утро четыре месяца назад — никаких натёртых до блеска нагрудников и украшений. Трудно поверить, что эта молодая безыскусно одетая особа является никем иным, как Героиней Ферелдена. И всё же — это она.

Он узнал бы её из тысячи.

— Я заметила тебя, — вдруг заговаривает она. В голосе слышится смех. — Ещё на лестнице. Глупо скрываться после такого топота.

И разворачивается.

Алистер не может сдержать улыбки, видя ничуть не позабытое им лицо: глаза цвета пожухлой травы, кокетливо вздёрнутый нос, чувственный изгиб рта, узкий подбородок. Сколько раз он пытался вытравить из памяти её мягкую полуусмешку — и сколько раз тяготел увидеть её. Казалось, они расстались лишь вчера, сговорившись увидеться позже, и вот она вернулась — из прогулки ли, из таверны, из церкви — и хочет поговорить, слушая треск поленьев в камине, и, может, глотнуть вина. Истинная Кусланд: в осанке, во взгляде, в поступи — когда она подходит ближе, останавливаясь на границе между впущенным окнами сумраком и тёплым сиянием факелов. На мгновение зажмурившись, Алистер делает шаг вперёд — чтобы секундой спустя прижать к губам прядь волос, перевязанную узкой лентой.

— Мне казалось, пройдут столетия, прежде чем ты вернёшься, — делится он шёпотом, вдыхая запахи дорожной пыли, дождя, леса, дыма костра и лечебной мази.

— Не думала, что ты такой пессимист, — щурится Кусланд, и Алистер вдруг вспоминает про правило менестрелей, неизменно жестоких в своих поисках достойных.

И смеётся.


End file.
